narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ringo Fujimaki
Ringo Fujimaki (藤巻林檎, Fujimaki Ringo) is a main character of the story "An Illegal Kunoichi." He is a Genin of Konohagakure, former member of Team 9, and is a Medical-nin. Personality Ringo is often described by others as being kind and passive. He tends to attempt to avoid any sort of conflict at all costs and will try to find another solution to a problem that does not compose of fighting. However, if the situation does call for it, Ringo understands that conflict must occur and will do everything he can to ensure that the conflict does not last longer than necessary. Appearance Ringo has light brown hair with bangs that cover the majority of his forehead, as well as his forehead protector, and a set of bright blue eyes. He normally wears a dark sea green, short sleeved shirt as well a a pair of navy blue pants. Additionally, he dons the standard blue shinobi sandals and wears his forehead protector on his forehead. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Nature Transformations Medical Ninjutsu Stats Part I Introduction Arc Along with the rest of his classmates, Ringo took part in the Genin Graduation Exam. It has been noted by Iruka that Ringo easily passed the final portion, making six functional clones of himself. Afterwards, he was assigned onto a team along with Amaya Mizuno and her younger brother Toshi. When participating in the "real" graduation exam, Ringo was the one who facilitated an agreement between the two Mizuno siblings to work together since he knew that in order for them to graduate all three of them needed to work together. Due to this teamwork, he was allowed to become a genin along with his teammates. Chūnin Exam Arc Two months after graduation, Ringo and the rest of his teammates received forms for participation in the upcoming Chūnin Exams. After receiving the form, he eagerly followed Amaya and asked if she was taking the exam as well, to which he was responded with a brief answer before she left him behind to go shopping for Kiba. Four days later, Ringo along with the rest of his team check-in at Konoha's ninja academy along with the many other candidates. He also listened to Kabuto as he gave the Konoha rookies information, making no comments during, and also watched as Kabuto was attacked by the sound ninjas. Once seated, Ringo took the written exam along with the other candidates. It can be assumed that he was able to cheat off someone else's paper without getting caught. He then passed the first part of the exam along with the rest of his team. Invasion of Konoha Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Part II Trivia *Ringo means "apple." *During his time at the academy, Ringo overall earned average marks but his teachers would always comment that he had much more potential. *According to the "databooks": **Ringo's hobby is taking walks in the woods. **He wishes to fight anyone who would wish to harm his friends and village. **His favorite food is sushi. **Toshi has completed 19 missions in total: 18 D-rank, 1 C-rank, 0 B-rank, 0 A-rank, and 0 S-rank. Category:An Illegal Kunoichi